


Pout, Interrupted

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Scene, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But it's close enough, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, a little bit of in-show dialogue, but like only mildly, this is not my version of the wall push
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-21 21:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Pout, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.

Crowley simply cannot take it anymore. For years,  _ centuries  _ he has had to resist his urges. At first it was fine because he didn’t know if Aziraphale felt the same. Okay so it wasn’t fine, it was  _ hell _ (Not Hell, of course. The capitalization is very important). Every time the angel wanted something and especially when he felt that he couldn’t ask for it outright for fear of attracting the scorn of his Heavenly superiors, he would just look at Crowley side-long from under his eyelashes, make his eyes big and wide and shiny, speak with that little quaver in his voice as he hinted around what he wanted, and ever-so-slightly push out his lower lip. At first it had been accidental, simply an affectation of the way Aziraphale was, but Crowley had proven himself to be powerless to resist. It had begun as a rare occurrence, only when Aziraphale really needed something, but particularly in the past eleven years when they had been spending nearly every day in each other’s company it had become more common. And for the most ridiculous reasons, too.

But now here they were, knee deep in the final countdown to Armageddon, and Aziraphale was pulling out  _ that look _ , like they didn’t have bigger problems than a little paint on a coat.

“But I’d always know the stain was there…” (the lashes, the eyes, the voice), “Underneath, I mean…”

_ The lip _ .

Well, Crowley thought to himself, it was the end of the world anyway so what did he have to lose? Crowley darted swiftly forward, pressing his lips against that carefully crafted pout, chaste. He pulled away almost as quickly and had the pleasure of seeing the flush rise to the apples of Aziraphale’s cheeks. Just for good measure Crowley breathed out a puff of air, vanishing the stain and ruffling pale curls. 

“Th-thank you.” Aziraphale sounded dazed.

Crowley’s mouth curled into a satisfied half-smirk and he locked eyes with the angel for a long moment before sauntering away, leading the way to the former Satanic church.

  
  



End file.
